JuneKorn
JuneKorn was a very strange show about 2 strangely-colored college freshmen named June and Korn. Cast June.png|June (Kira Buckland) - a red-headed lesbian who lost her left eye on the day she was born. Korn.png|Korn (Justin Roiland)- June's one-armed best friend who can be a bit inconsiderate sometimes. Buttboy.png|TV Tony (Justin Roiland) - a TV head who knows a lot about vampires and demon souls. Stickgurl.png|Stikzy (Ed Atlin) - a very busty woman whose torso and legs are made out of tree bark. Guys constantly end up face-first in her chest. Episodes Shorts #Tardur Sus (9/26/2014) - June tries to find some sauce. #Ghost Sheets (10/31/2014) - June and Korn spoop out a lot of college friends. #Turkey Stories (11/26/2014) - June tells Korn a few stories about her favorite turkey. #Goodbye Christmas (12/26/2014) - June is sad about Christmas going away and tries to commit suicide, but Korn always stops her. Half-Hours #Pilot (1/05/2015) - two college roomies from a havoc-ful college named June and Korn talk to eachother for the first time. #Vampire (1/12/2015) - June and Korn meet too other roomies (TV Tony and Stikzy) who saw a vampire before. #Spoopy Face (1/19/2015) - June tries to scare Korn with a spoop face. #Pee Cancur (1/26/2015) - Korn develops a cancer in his pee and goes to a hospital. #Expreeeeeeeess yur mum (2/02/2015) - June feels weird after remembering the time she had sex with her mom. #Headbutt of Love (2/09/2015) - Korn keeps on headbutting June to tell her something because he can't move his hands, but June just gets annoyed. #LOLface (2/16/2015) - Korn makes June laugh with his face, but things get weird and the world slowly comes to an end, entering a never-ending space age which continues for the rest of the series. #Remiva (2/23/2015) - Korn meets a beautiful space girl and June, who is a lesbian, gets jealous. #Kissy (3/02/2015) - Korn and Remiva start making out like crazy and June really starts getting pissed off. #Little Frucks (3/09/2015) - June gets bothered by two small ants who keep on partying on her boobs. #I Need a Heeru (3/16/2015) - June and Korn try to create a new superhero after every superhero (and everybody on Earth in general except for June and Korn) has been killed in "LOLface". #Sawnk Speedf (3/23/2015) - Korn tries to re-invent speed in space, but often fails ultimately. #Let's PIIIEE (3/30/2015) - June and Korn bake a pie that brings back everyone who was killed in "LOLface", except for one thing.....they aren't on Earth, which was destroyed in "LOLface". #What I Knuw (5/04/2015) - TV Tony tries to prove that he is THE best vampire fanatic in the friggin' universe. #Can't You Know I LUUUV You Already? (5/11/2015) - Stikzy tries to get Korn's attention, but Korn just keeps on floating away. #Stuk Liddl Song In My HED (5/18/2015) - Korn accidentally gets a song stuck in June's head and tries to get it out, but June just wants to kill Korn. #NU MEYO!! (5/25/2015) - Korn keeps on throwing space mayo in June's face by accident and June wants to kill Korn even more. #Bish, WHERE? (5/31/2015) - Lots of people float away in space to unknown places, including Remiva, June's crush and Korn's girlfriend. #June Eats Waffles (6/20/2015) - Korn gives June some space waffles. #The Boy Who Cried Werepig (6/27/2015) - June and Korn meet a boy who was severely attacked by a space werepig. #Mister Mysteria (7/01/2015) - TV Tony befriends some dude whose life is a total mystery. #Hatred Rulz (7/02/2015) - Stikzy starts hating Korn for not giving her a chance of love. #Tardur Sus (7/03/2015; space edition) - June tries to get space sauce....SPACE STYLE! (cue dubstep music) #Best Fwenemies Fowever (7/04/2015) - Korn and TV Tony start expressing their frenemy-ship after an arguement they have. #June's Girlfriend (7/11/2015) - June starts dating a beautiful girl named "Chyna", and other people grow some major jealousy. #June's Wedding (7/18/2015; series finale) - June and Chyna finally get married, but their wedding ring creates a giant rip in the space-time continuum, leading up to disaster-ful drama that leaves June as the only living being left and launching the universe into a cliffhanger that will never be continued.........ever. Category:TV Shows Category:Some other 1337'th thing